Warmth
by the merrinator
Summary: Ron needs to find a source of heat so that he can sleep. Apparently, so does his sister. A cute lil Ron and Ginny fic, based off of the prompt 'Embrace'. 7Kisses.


Warmth

A/N: "OMG she's alive!!" Yeah, I know, I've been not doing much on here for like, half a year. But I remembered that I had a prompt I wasn't done with yet. So I decided to finish it up, starting with this right here. It's part of the Seven Kisses prompt (the Embrace prompt to be exact).

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I actually own the prompt. They are owned by their respective owners. I would type who they are, but I'm verging on carpal tunnel because MY HANDS WILL NOT TYPE.

The sun had long since gone down, and the December night was freezing the already chilled air, the molecules of water blowing about the castle. With its touch came the feeling of ice. It was all that Ron could do to stay warm in his bed. The cheap, homemade, hand-me-down quilts that he had piled on him were still not enough to keep him warm.

Shivering, he got out of bed to go into the bathroom to maybe, just maybe, find a cup of hot water. As he entered the bathroom, he saw that the window was open, something that dumbfounded him. "Who the bloody hell would keep this open?!" he grumbled fiercely, slamming it shut. Even though the window was closed, Ron was still frozen. He reached to get a cup of hot water, but even that didn't help. Finally, he stumbled back to his bed, defeated.

He curled up into a ball, thinking. Where could he get warm and sleep at the same time? He searched his mind for the longest time until finally, he snapped his fingers swiftly. He sprung up, taking his quilts and flying down the steps to the common room. He plopped right in front of the fire, which was still warm even though it was starting to go out. "_Incendio_," Ron mumbled, pointing his wand to the fireplace. The logs became a roaring fire, and Ron was toasty at last.

Just as he started to drift away into sleep, however, he heard someone else come down from the dorms. "You're down here too?" a familiar voice said. He looked up and saw his little sister, Ginny, carrying her quilts and shivering herself. "I thought I would have the fire to myself."

"Guess not, Gin." Ron beckoned her over. "You can cuddle with me if you like. I'm still freezing, even though I've been here for a while."

Ginny stumbled over to her brother, landing in his arms. "You're warm," she mumbled, her voice laced with sleep.

Ron wasn't any better; he just hummed, rubbing her arms lazily to warm her. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head before grumbling, "G'night, Gin."

The sun wasn't even out when Ron's eyes opened again. Ginny was across the room, playing wizard's chess with herself. "Ginny, what are you doing up?"

She looked at him, her pink and purple quilt covering everything but her face and her right hand. "I woke up early. Breakfast is in a few hours."

"Why are you up _now_?" Ron tried again, sitting up. "The sun isn't even around yet."

Ginny made a face. "I'm allowed to wake up early, aren't I?"

"Fourteen year olds should never wake up that early," Ron drawled, crawling over to the couch. He collapsed on it, looking up at the ceiling. "Now I can't fall asleep," Ron sighed. "It's your fault."

"Oh, geez, Ron." Ginny said, laughing. "Come over here and play me if you can't fall asleep."

Sitting up, Ron asked, "Can't you bring it over here? I'm still tired."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny stood, crossing the room to haul Ron over to the table. "You are going to have to move eventually, might as well do it now. Now, it's your first move."

Ron, looking at the chessboard, mumbled, "Pawn to G4." He looked at Ginny. "Did you sleep well?" He asked, waiting for her move.

She moved, and then nodded. "I was very warm, thanks to you and the fire. Hopefully it won't be so cold tonight."

Ron mumbled something incoherent, and then his knight moved. Clearing his throat, he said, "Good. When's breakfast again?"

"Why are you always eating?"

"When the hell am I going to eat?! I'm starving."

"You must always be starving, Ron," Ginny said, cracking up when he gave her a dirty look. "Good morning, Ron."

"Yeah, okay, just move," Ron grumbled, waving his hand around the chessboard.

A/N: AWW, sibling love. That's like me and my sister haha. Anyways, I think this was a success. But if I'm wrong, then tell me in a review! I'll have another fic up soon, I promise!


End file.
